


Ten Photographs, or How a Shitty Gift was Actually Wonderful

by TheAwkwardPinCushion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And kind of family as well, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Franky and Robin are their landlords, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Mild frobin, Nakamaship, Photographs, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardPinCushion/pseuds/TheAwkwardPinCushion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he were being honest with himself, he would admit that it was a last-minute gift, and that he bought something so expensive to seem like he had put thought into it. He really only got it on the way to see Luffy in his overcrowded home.<br/>Luffy had been thrilled nonetheless and beamed up at Garp with one of those impossibly wide grins, thanking him at least ten times before he could leave. He even promised that he would send him some of the pictures he took. The sentiment almost made Garp smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Photographs, or How a Shitty Gift was Actually Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr then you know I'm writing a horribly self indulgent self insert op fic about my trash oc being roommates with some of the strawhats. This is set in that world. I wrote this on my phone p much in one sitting, completely un-beta'd because I was sad.  
> All you really need to know is that in this AU, Usopp is a webcomic artist with a small fanbase and that Tabi is not only my name, but the name of my shitty self insert.  
> Hope you like it though!

Garp got Luffy a fancy camera for his birthday. Even though his grandson took almost no interest in photography, he thought it would at least  _ maybe _ get him off the damn video games he played all the time.

If he were being honest with himself, he would admit that it was a last-minute gift, and that he bought something so expensive to seem like he had put thought into it. He really only got it  _ on the way  _ to see Luffy in his overcrowded home. 

Luffy had been thrilled nonetheless and beamed up at Garp with one of those impossibly wide grins, thanking him at least ten times before he could leave. He even promised that he would send him some of the pictures he took. The sentiment almost made Garp smile.

 

Luffy had insisted his roommates go to the fairgrounds nearby to celebrate his 20th birthday (though he  _ still _ acted surprised he was an adult whenever someone referred to him as such).  They had set up rides there and were having a deal on ride pass wristbands.

The camera was a dark red (Nami said it was maroon) and was actually a bit bulky. It was some imported brand that looked pretty fancy. It came with a strap you could hang around your neck  _ and _ a travel case, so Luffy pestered Nami into putting the case in her purse while he wasn't using it (“Your bag is  _ huge! _ There has to be some room in there!”).

 

He took several pictures that night.

The first one was of the moving ferris wheel, as seen from the passenger's seat in Franky and Robin’s borrowed minivan on the interstate exit ramp near the fairgrounds. They were blue and pink and red (and Usopp told him that once they get out, he should take a long exposure picture of it. Luffy forgot).

The second one was of the triple decker ice cream cone Chopper had dropped. It you looked close enough, you could see the pastel pink and blue sugary mess spreading through cracks in the sidewalk. It also featured a bit of Luffy's shoe, but that part wasn't on purpose.

The third one was of Zoro, actually  _ smiling _ at something out of the frame. What the picture didn't show were Tabi and Nami sliding down the handrail to some steep stairs and the profanity that the former barely censored before innocent ears could hear it.

The fourth was of Sanji leaning on a brick wall, taking a drag from a cigarette. He was actually wearing jeans and a t-shirt instead of his usual button-up and slacks. The left corner had a “smoking area” sign on a metal pole on the edge of the sidewalk. Someone had taken a sharpie to it and made the cigarette symbol look like a pie.

The fifth was taken on a picnic table, the photographer on one side of the table and the subject across from them. It was of someone (the nails were painted in pastels not unlike Chopper’s fallen ice cream, so one would assume it was one of the girls) holding up a smartphone to the camera to hide their face. The screen of the phone was of its front facing camera, and it showed Luffy sticking his tongue out at the person across from him.

The sixth was a top view of a ferris wheel boat. You couldn't see the faces, but you could see two heads of red hair sitting across from each other. One had their legs draped over the lap of someone with a head of green hair, and next to the other redhead was someone in a pink beanie gesturing wildly. Their arms were blurred.

The seventh was of Luffy smiling at a food stand and reaching for what looked like a corn dog and too-big-for-one-person soda. It was taken amongst stone circle tables with benches around them. The photographer must have taken it after he left his camera at their table.

The eighth was of a pair of legs in cargo shorts with bloody knees. At the right thigh of the anonymous legs was a hand carrying a pair of sandals. There was a green “close-toed shoes only” sign to the left.

The ninth was of Usopp taking an impromptu commission and sketching someone that had to have been a fan. The picture was actually of the back of their head, with Usopp’s face visible. His eyebrows were furrowed and the tip of his tongue was barely visible past his lips. He looked like he was concentrating so hard he didn't notice the camera.

The tenth was taken with the timer feature, as it had all seven roommates in a group hug (which took a lot of convincing and “but it's my birthday!”s), Luffy at the center. He, like always, had a grin plastered on his face so wide it made his eyes shut. He looked happy.


End file.
